


Mamma Mia!

by phoenix_173



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the other characters are background, F/M, The Mamma Mia AU nobody but Drake asked for, Tony Bruce Thor Jane Fury Val, a few f-bombs in there, i did the thing, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: Darcy's getting married and she wants her father there. So naturally she invites her three possible dads.





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally blaming this on Drake (@lostdaemon on tumblr) for this plot bunny. But I just can't commit myself to a multi-chapter fic at the moment. I've been watching the movie Mamma Mia at least once a day for the last who knows how long. My 4 year old loves it. So here's a thing I did this afternoon. Completely unbeta'd.

* * *

* * *

“And welcome to Darcy’s dad.” A gasp could be heard around the small chapel. Val grabbed Darcy’s hands and said, “I have to tell you, honey, he’s here.”

 

“I know, I invited him.” Darcy watched as her mom’s eyes got big.

 

“What?!? Oh my god! That’s why they’re all here!” Val dropped Darcy’s hands and took half a step back as she contemplated her daughter.

 

“I’m sorry! I found your old diary and…  _ Please forgive me?” _

 

Val stepped back into Darcy’s space and took her hands again, “I don’t know, can you forgive me?” Val was looking at their joined hands, gently squeezing them. Her one secured updo coming loose from its pins, the stark white streak in her dark hair hanging in her face.

 

Darcy pulled her hands away and tilted her mom’s head up so she could look her in the eyes. “Mom, I don’t care if you’ve slept with  _ hundreds _ of men! Besides, we know it’s not as many as the number of women Tony’s slept with. You’re my mom, and I love you.”

 

A soft chorus of ‘Awwws’ could be heard around the entire chapel as the attending guests witnessed the adorably awkward mother-daughter moment. Val turned her head and gave a sheepish smile, “And it wasn’t  _ hundreds _ of men.” Her comment earned her another chuckle before the touching moment was interrupted.

 

“Hang a minute! Let’s clear a few things up, shall we?” Predictably it was Tony. “You’re telling me Darcy  _ might _ be my daughter, but she might be Bruce’s or Thor’s?”

 

“Oh, get off your high horse, Tony. It’s not like you were exclusive to me!” Val exclaimed with a glare in his direction.

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“Keep your buts to yourself, Tony. You’re the self-proclaimed ‘genius, billionaire, philantropist, playboy.’ Last I checked you still held the ‘playboy’ title.”

 

“May I just butt in?”

 

“Thor! No, that’s not necessar…”

 

“I just want to say, Darcy, my new friend, my possible daughter, I am proud to know you. You are a wonderful person, and your invitation to me, to your wedding, brought me to my Jane. I will never be able to thank you enough. I am more than happy to be a ‘third’ your father. If you will have me.”

 

Darcy smiled at the big blond Swede, her eyes watering as he held out his hand for her best friend, Jane, to take. Another voice popped up from the congregation.

 

“I’ll take a third!”

 

“Bruce!” Val chuckled as the shy scientist made his way to the front of the chapel next to Tony and Thor.

 

Darcy reached over and took Pietro’s hand, pulling him closer to her as her three possible fathers stood in front of her.

 

“We can find out if you want, lord knows I own plenty of medical labs, but I’d be honored to be one of your dads, kiddo. You’re amazing.”

 

All Darcy had ever wanted to know was who her father was, and now she had three. She didn’t think she could possibly get any happier.

 

“Let’s get this show on the ro…”

 

BAM!

 

The doors to the chapel blew open as a tall black man with an eyepatch strode into the hall.

 

“UNCLE NICK!” Darcy screeched as she danced a little jig in front of her dads.

 

He strode up the aisle and stood behind her dads, “You didn’t really think I’d let you get married without me here, did you kid? One of these fuckers may be your dad...but I’m the fucking Pirate King.” His usually stoic face broke out into a grin at the sight of her dancing in place, causing her soon to be husband to dance a jig with her. He pushed Bruce and Tony apart to reach her and pull her into his arms for a hug, dragging Pietro with her.

 

“Thanks for coming, Uncle Nick. I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to get away.” Darcy pulled away from the hug to look up into his face.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, turnip.” He booped her on the nose before turning her around to face the Justice of the Peace. He stepped back and stood to the side of her dads, but close to Val, pulling her hand into his and squeezing gently. She looked over at him and smiled, pulling her hand away and reaching her arm around his body and leaning her head on his shoulder as the Justice started the ceremony.

 

“We are all gathered here today…”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Val is Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. And yes, I totally am having her end up with Nick. Thor ends up with Jane, because I said so. (Jane's like, 10 years older than Darcy, it's totally fine.) And yes, I decided to have Darcy and Pietro go through with the wedding, which I know is completely different from the musical. Because I can. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
